Curiosidad peligrosa
by Ewiii
Summary: que pasaria si..los Cullen estuvieran condenados ha muerte por los Vulturis por problemas anteriores y Bella intenta detenerlos, pero al llegar queda maravillada con los Vulturis y acepta quedarse con ellos..INTERESANTE LEAANLO!
1. Noticia inesperada

Me desperté sobresaltada. El sueño que había tenido era tan vivido, tan real, parecía alguna advertencia de la naturaleza que me informaba de alguna experiencia devastadora en el futuro. Algo que ver con una sola palabra, vampiros.

Edward me había declarado su amor hacia un par de días, yo lo amaba, amaba su forma tan elegante de caminar, su dulce y delicada voz, su rostro perfecto; pero sobre todo, su forma de ser.

Hacia algunos meses que había conocido a ese apuesto caballero, en un terrorífico entrenamiento de porristas, me ayudó a levantarme después de un salto complicado.

Todavía recordaba esas bochornosas imágenes en mi cabeza, parecía ayer cuando él me trataba indiferente y frío y ahora todo sonriente y protector.

Cuando me contó aquella tarde que era vampiro, casi me desmayo del susto; todavía recordaba esas palabras amenazadoras y cálidas a la vez...

_-Bella, yo..Yo no soy lo que tu crees, decía entre murmullos, tu crees que soy el súper héroe de la historia, pero desafortunadamente no lo soy, cuanto hubiera querido serlo para quererte como cualquier hombre, como cualquier licántropo, pero no, Bella creo que ha llegado la hora de decirte la verdad..yo..yo-volvió a tartamudear- yo soy un vampiro!_

_-No me importa lo que seas, no te tengo miedo, le repliqué en susurros._

_-Bella, soy bebedor de sangre, sangre que corre por tus venas, aunque no me alimente del tipo de sangre humana, Sigo siendo un peligro para ti, un inmenso peligro para tu vida, dijo Edward._

_-No me importa, sé que no me harás daño, le contesté._

_-No Bella, no te haré daño, me respondió mientras me abrazaba y alejaba peligro alguno al exterior._

Había pensado ducharme, pero ya se hacía tarde, Me alisté a la carrera, eligiendo un jean, un polo azul y mis zapatillas de siempre.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras siempre cuidadosa de no caerme.

-Pensaba que hoy no ibas al instituto, Bella, me preguntó Charlie.

-Se me hizo tarde, dije mientras me servía un vaso con leche y unas galletas.

-Hija, me he enterado que Edward Cullen y tu..

_No puede ser, las noticias son el pasatiempo de los habitantes de Forks_, _pensé._

-Si papá, hace solo unos días que salimos, le interrumpí incomoda.

-Bella, me parece que no es un buen tipo, lo veo misterioso y peligroso, me contestó.

-Pierde cuidado papá, él es muy buena persona, se preocupa por mi y todo, le respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Hija, se que nos sentimos incomodos hablando de nuestros sentimientos, pero yo no te quiero perder, eres muy importante en mi vida, si algun día ese tal Eward te hace daño no tienes nada mas que avisarme y el jefe de la policia se encargará del asunto lo mas rápido posible, me alertó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, _sheriff_, le haré saber todo las fechorías que cometa el señor Cullen, le contesté divertida.

-Te quiero Bella.

-Te quiero Papá.

Justo en ese momento iba a abrazar a Charlie cuando en eso sonó un claxon tipico de un Volvo plateado, que me hacia suponer mi salida de la encantadora escena familiar.

-Te está esperando ¿no?, me pregunto Charlie.

-Si, te veo luego papá.

-Adios hija, ten cuidado, me respondió mi padre.

Salí casi a la carrera, odiaba ese tipo de encuentro de sentimientos entre Charlie y yo, siempre nos ocurría, pero igual lo quería mucho daría mi vida por el, nunca dejaría que absolutamente nada le sucediera.

Me encaminé al Volvo con mirada ausente, mi cuerpo estaba, mi cabeza no, estaba perdida en algun lugar lejano de mis sentimientos.

-Hola Bella, ¿como has dormido?, me preguntó mi Edward con mirada fría.

_Muy mal, pensé._

-Bien, mentí.

Al parecer Edward se dio cuenta de mi mentira, pero no dijo nada, parecía consumido por el temor y nostalgia producido por algún problema que yo no estaba enterada.

-Bella.. necesito hablar contigo despues de clases, ¿podrás?, me pregunto suplicante.

-Por supuesto Edward estaré para lo que necesites, le respondí.

No tuvimos tiempo de continuar con la charla ya que se vió interrumpida por la llegada de Alice, mi mejor amiga.

Alice era la hermana favorita de Edward, vampira, novia de Jasper Hale, loca, apasionada por la compras, hiperactiva por momentos, linda, educada, querida por Charlie y sobre todo la mas temida por todos sus hermanos por las descabelladas ideas de esta vampira encantadora.

-Hola Bella, necesito hablar contigo en la clase de Educacion Fisica, me dijo esperanzada.

_¡Wow! La clase de Educacion fisica..¡genial!, pensé arrogante._

-Eh, claro Alice, nos vemos allá, dije mirando a Edward.

-¡Bella! Me ofendes, tiene que ser ahorita mismo, la clase de Educacion Fisica es la ¡primera!, dijo dando saltitos.

-¡Alice!, dijo Edward nervioso.

-Dejala Edward, iré con Alice, dije rendida.

-Vamonos entonces, dijo Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Nos vemos luego, Edward, dije poniendome de puntitas para besarlo, pero la entrometida de Alice Cullen me sacó del lugar antes que Edward articulara palabra.

-Alice, se puede saber ¿por que tantos deseos de arrastrame hacia el campo?, le pregunté molesta.

-Bella, ¡te vooy a extrañaar demasiadooo!, dijo abrazandome, mejor dicho asfixiandome.

-¿Perdon?, ¿te vas de caza?, le pregunté confusa.

-¡No!, ¿no te ha dicho Edward todavia?, me respondió pensativa.

-No..cuentamelo, le contesté.

-Bella, no creo que sea la persona indicada para hacer este tipo de trabajo, voy a dejar que lo haga Edward, me respondió.

_Hum...tengo que hacer algo, ¡tiene que contarmelo!, pensé._

-Alice..si me lo cuentas seré tu esclava, iré a comprar ropa contigo todos los días de mi vida, haremos _piyamadas_ todos los sábados y todos los días me vestiré a la moda, pero por favor, cuentamelo, le supliqué.

-Lo siento Bella, aunque suene muy tentador, no puedo hacerlo, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero es imposible que te lo cuente yo, me dijo apenada.

Transcurrió el día de clases mas tranquilo de lo habitual, me senté a comer con Alice y Edward, estuve en la clase de Biologia con Edward y en la aterradora clase de Educacion fisica con Alice.

Al final de la clase me quedé sentada en las gradas esperando a que Edward apareciera para hablar conmigo, pero apareció Alice.

-Isabella, te vooy a extrañaar muchoo, mejoor amigaa!, me dijo abrazandome, todo el tiempo estaré vigilando tu futuro, para que no te ocurra nada, si pasara eso yo misma vuelvo para protegerte, te voy a echar mucho de menos Bella, te llamaré todos los días, a todas horas; me dió un besito en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia el carro de Emmett, quien la llevaria a su casa.

-¡Bella!, me gritó una voz familiar, sube al auto, ¡nos vamos a nuestro prado!.

* * *

Transcurrió una hora, llena de caídas, de gritos, de auxilios y de todo lo que le puede pasar a una chica como yo; al final logramos llegar a nuestro prado.

-Ahora si Edward, cuentamelo todo, ¿porque Alice se despidió de mi en el instituto?, ¿porque estas tan frío y pensativo?, ¿porque Alice no me puede contar lo que está pasando?, le pregunté.

-Bella, a pesar de todo lo que te voy a contar, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser, me dijo Edward, nunca te voy a dejar y que siempre te protegeré.

_¿Por que ese rollo sobreprotector?, pensé preocupada._

-Bella, nos amenazaron de muerte, a mi y a mi familia, me dijo nervioso.

-¿Quien?

-Los Vulturis, me respondió.

_¡No!, pensé horrorizada._

**

* * *

**

**Espero **que les haya gustado el fic (hahaha!) este fic trata sobre el lado curioso de Bella y que la curiosidad y el deseo de convertirse en vampira le juega una mala pasada D:  
Espeero sus comentarios, alertas, etc  
un saludoote para todass!

**imaginary person***

**PD: no olviden pulsar el boton verde de abajo, alegraran mi día :)  
**


	2. Insistente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer, solo me pertenece la trama! disfruteen de la historia :)**

* * *

Intenté volver a la realidad, mas lo intentaba mas cosas recordaba; recordaba..

_-Bella, a pesar de todo lo que te voy a contar, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser, me dijo Edward, nunca te voy a dejar y que siempre te protegeré._

_¿Por que ese rollo sobreprotector?, pensé preocupada._

_-Bella, nos amenazaron de muerte, a mi y a mi familia, me dijo nervioso._

_¡No!, pensé horrorizada._

Luego, me acuerdo que mi vision se volvió negra y que no sentía mis pies, tambien sentía que mis ropas estaban mojadas, que mi cabello estába despeinado y mojado y que unas manos frías me acunaban en su regazo.

-¿Bella?, me dijo mi novio preocupado.

_Intentaré abrir los ojos, pensé, pero no obtuvo resultado así que me_

_limité a hablar._

-¿Edward?, le respondí.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?, o ¿deseas que te lleve a casa para que Carlisle para que te revise?, me preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

_Nada de medicos, pensé horrorizada._

-Edward, ¿como es eso que te vas?, o ¿mejor dicho que se van?, le dije.

-Bella, cometimos un gran error en el pasado, por el que los Vulturis jamás se enteraron y nose por que ahora lo saben, me respondió triste.

-Edward..¿me puedes contar que sucedió?, le pregunté curiosa.

-Bella, no creo que pueda decirtelo, es algo entre ellos y nosotros, me repondió protector, además no quiero meterte en este problema.

-¿Como no quieres que me meta?, mi familia se va a morir por unos desquiciados vampiros sin corazón y ¿tu no quieres que los ayude?, Le dije al borde de la histeria.

El...me ignoró.

-Bella, cuanto yo quisiera, no sabes cuanto que tu pudieras acompañarnos, pero, lamentablemente no se puede, eres un punto facil, me dijo protector.

-Pero, todavía hay una forma de que los pueda ayudar, le respondí picara.

-¿A si?, ¿cuál?, me respondió pensativo.

-Convirtieme en vampiro, respondí timidamente,

Noté el cambio en sus ojos, y la nueva mascara que rodeaba su rostro, de tristreza y desesperacion, me arrepentí de inmediato.

-Bella, ese tema ya lo discutimos, aparte ya me tengo que ir, Bella, yo.., _estaba tartamudeando,¡ no! Ya quería dejarme, ¡no!_

-Edward, aunque lo que ahora mas quiero es convertirme en vampira, no voy a hacerte ninguna pelea, solo quiero que me dejes acompañarte a tu casa, para despedir a todos, le dije suplicante.

-Pues..¡claro!, me dijo con una brillo en los ojos.

No los iba a dejar escapar sin mi, si fallaba tenía que llegar a ellos, todavía no sabía como, pero lo lograré, pensé.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!!, en este capitulo he sido un poco mala, no he adelantado casi nada de la historia, pero igual actualizé algo no?, quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron rewiews!! las quiero un monton!!.. me alegran mi día(:**

**Bueno..actualizaré pronto "Un día de Locos", pasen a leerla es de humor, se que se divertirán un rato xD**

**Un beso a todas mis lectoras vampiras y no se olviden todavia tienen tiempo de darme mi regalo pulsando el boton verde de abajo..**

**FELIIZ AÑO NUEVO!!, que el proximo año sea mucho mejor que este y gracias a todaas, mucha salud, felicidad, paz y amor.**


	3. La marcha

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uno mis descabelladas ideas sin animo de lucro.**

**Dejen rewiews esa es la ley de esta historia!!**

_

* * *

_

-Edward, aunque lo que ahora mas quiero es convertirme en vampira, no voy a hacerte ninguna pelea, solo quiero que me dejes acompañarte a tu casa, para despedir a todos, le dije suplicante.

_-Pues..¡claro!, me dijo con una brillo en los ojos._

_No los iba a dejar escapar sin mi, si fallaba tenía que llegar a ellos, todavía no sabía como, pero lo lograré, pensé._

Me abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba muy desordenada, había muchas maletas, suspuse que las floreadas eran las de Esme; las rosadas elegantes eran las de Rose; las pintorescas y con mucho brillo eran de Alice y las azules, negras y verdes eran las de Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

-Chicos y Chicas, gritó Edward desde la entrada, miren quien nos va a dar un saludo de despedida.

La voz de terciopelo me ayudó a salir de mis pensamientos molestosos.

-Lo adivino, dijo una voz llena de campanillas desde el segundo piso, ees..¡Bella!

-Asi es Alice, bajen todos, aun tenemos un par de horas para arreglar todo.

La primera en bajar fue Alice, que usaba una falda, un polo y balerinas.

La segunda fue Rosalie, con un _Jean_ ajustado, un top y unas zapatillas _converse_.

La tercera fue Esme con un vestido comodo y tacos.

Le siguió Carlisle con ropa formal.

Finalizando Jasper y Emmet luciendo ropa aventurera.

-_Aloha_ Bella, ¿preparada para echarme de menos?, me dijo Alice dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto.

-Ehh, Bella pasala lindo, espero que te cuides, me dijo Rosalie desde su sitio.

-Por siempre, Rose, le respondí.

-Bella, te voy a echar mucho de menos, sabes que te considero una hija mas, me dijo Esme abrazandome.

-Esme, yo tambien te extrañaré mucho.

Se adelantaron los caballeros.

-Beella, ¿resistirás sin Edward unos días?, espero que puedas, yo tambien te extrañaré lo suficiente como para llorar, me dijo Emmett dandome sus acostumbrados abrazos de oso.

-Ehh, Emmet no pueedo, respirar, dije, yoo te extrañare mas.

-Señorita Bella, le deseo mucha suerte, y verá que volveremos pronto, dijo Jasper desde su sitio.

-Tambien Jasper, volverás pronto, lo sé.

-Bella, te quiero mucho hija, volveremos pronto, ahora debemos seguir empacando, si quieres hablar con alguien, puedes ir a su recamara, besos, dijo Carlisle abrazandome.

Y se fueron..

-Bella, ¿quieres que toque el piano? Dijo Edward.

-Nop, quiero hablar con Alice.

-Ok, te espero.

Tenía un nuevo plan en la cabeza, solo tenía que producirlo, subí rapido las escaleras, suerte que no me cayera, llegé al, cuarto de Alice, en cuestion de minutos y toqué la puerta.

-Alice, amiga, ¿puedo entrar?

-Claro, pasa.

Su cuarto estaba desordenado, lleno de ropas, repantigadas en el suelo, en las sillas, en su comoda, etc.

-Que bueno que viniste Bella, necesito que me ayudes a ordenar mi ropa, colocando la de manga larga con las de manga larga, la de manga corta con las de manga corta, etc.

Mientras cumplía mi función..

-Ali, ¿te puedo decir algo y prometes hacerlo?

-Eso depende Bella, pero si.. acepto.

-Quiero que me conviertas en vampira.

-Muy bieen.

_¡¡Había acertado!!._

-A mi regreso, terminó.

-Alice, yo quiero que me conviertas en vampira ahora, para poder, ayudarlos en el problema que tienen, por favor, dije.

-Nop, Bella tu sabes bien que no lo haría ahora, es muy peligroso, busca a otra persona.

-Bien, dejé la ropa y me fui.

La puerta mas cercana era la de Jasper, toqué.

-Pasa Bella.

-Hola Jasper, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Dime, dijo ocupado ordenando su poca ropa en una maleta.

-Quiero que me conviertas en vampira.

-¿QUEEE?, esto..Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente.

-Bella, sabes que soy la persona equivocada, no tengo mucha experiencia en este asunto y quizas podría matarte.

_Una respuesta con logica._

-Ehh, muy cierto Jasper, gracias por tu tiempo.

Ahora que puerta buscaba...Rosalie.

-Rose, ayudame.

-Dime Bella.

-Convierteme en vampira.

-Tu sabes que Edward se molestaria horrible, lo siento.

Así busqué de puerta en puerta hasta que escuché que Carlisle dijo..

-Ya chicos, vengan es hora de irse.

Bajé las escaleras con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, triste porque no había cometido mi proposito y además porque no quería que se vayan.

-Edward..

-Princesa, te voy a extrañar mucho.

-No te vayas Edward, no quiero que te hagan daño.

-No me van a hacer nada, te lo prometo.

-Yo puedo ayudar, llevenme con ustedes.

-Sabes que no puedo, no llores todo saldrá bien.

-Si les pasa algo, yo me muero.

-Alice, no ve ningun inconveniente con el viaje, por eso está muy tranquila y feliz.

-El futuro puede cambiar, Edward.

-Lo sé, pero Alice avisará.

-Edward nos tenemos que ir, ¡ya!, dijo Rosalie desde el

carro.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho amor, no hagas ninguna locura, regresaremos pronto.

-Chau Edward, te amo.

Y nos besamos, fue un beso apasionado y rápido.

-Ehh, Bella, dice Carlisle que puedes entrar a la casa, cuando se te antoje, hasta puedes dormir en el cuarto de Alice, la llave está en el segundo arbol, del jardín, solo busca unas flores verdes y la encontraras.

-Te quiero Edward.

-Con todo mi alma, concluyó.

Entró al Jeep, y mientras se alejaban Edward gritó:

**-¡¡Entra a la casa cuando quieras, no lo olvides!!**

Y se me ocurrió una idea, en el mar de lagrimas que producía.

_Cuando quiera..._

* * *

**Hola, aqui feliiz de actualizando mi historiaa.**

**Gracias a todas mi vampiras por sus alertas, favoritos y sus rewies no son muchos, pero se qe hay algunas qe me leen.**

**pronto actualizare mis otras historias!!**

**pasen un graan día mis queridas vampirezas!!**

**besos!**

**PD: DEJEN REWIEWS ES LA LEEY!!**

**Imaginary Person.-**


	4. Iniciativa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertecene a me..

**N/a:** Espero que les gustee!!

* * *

La gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer en el piso, mojandome a su paso, no importaba ya..

Al frente.. la puerta de la triste casa de los Cullen, recordaba las ultimas frases que me dijo Edward antes de marcharse, no me había dejado, eso es lo unico que sé, desearía haber podido ir con ellos y combatir a los Vulturis, pero como siempre yo.. la insensata, indefensa y inutil Bella.

Me encaminé a mi coche recordando mis ultimas palabras con Edward...

Acordandome de la promesa que me hice, _nunca dejaré que se vaya sin mi, _eso era lo que me prometí a mi misma y lo iba a cumplir.

Sequé las lagrimas de mi rostro, tomé un poco de agua de la botella que yacía en mi mochila, prendí el motor de mi coche y me fui directo a la casa de la persona que me ayudaría, _mi mejor amigo._

Toqué la puerta con un aire impaciente y torpe...

-¿Bella?

-Ehh.. Hola Billy, disculpa que te moleste, pero necesito ver a Jacob.

-Claro, pero.. ¡cielos!, estás empapada, dejame que te preste un poco de ropa de Rachel, dejó un poco la ultima vez que vino.

-Gracias Billy, pero no quiero causar molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia, eres parte de nuestra familia y además Jacob se molestaría si te viera en estas condiciones, adelante por favor.

-Gracias Billy.

-Bella, sientate un momento por favor, buscaré la bolsa de ropa.

-Ok.

Regresó a los minutos y dejó una bolsa enfrente mio.

-Bella, el baño está aquí cerca no quiero que te resfries.

-Gracias Billy.

Encontré en la bolsa un polo de tiritas celeste y una casaca azul marino, además un jean clásico y unas zapatillas converse negras.

Al salir me encontré con un plato de verduras y arroz que esperaba caliente en la mesa.

-Es para ti Bella, dijo Billy desde la sala.

-Billy... no puedo aceptarlo.

-Sé que te mueres de hambre y es por eso que te lo he preparado, además Jacob se va a demorar un poco.

-Gracias Billy.

Comí sin apetito, cuando terminé un Jacob dormido todavía y feliz salío de su cuarto directo hacia mi.

-¿¡BELLA!?

-Hola Jacob, perdona que te levante tan temprano pero necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro Bella, vamos a mi cuarto.

Dejé el plato en la cocina, le di las gracias a Billy y seguí a Jacob a su habitacion.

* * *

-Bella, escuche por ahí que los Cullen se marcharon, ¿te dejaron sola?

-No Jacob, lo que pasa es que los Vulturis llamaron a los Cullen para saldar deudas por un problema que no conozco y quiero ayudar.

-¡Bella!, te vas a exponer a un gran peligro..

-Lo sé , pero son mi familia, ayudame Jacob, por favor.

-Está bien Bella, pero ¿como vamos a saber donde viven?

En ese momento me percaté de un libro que yacía tirado en el suelo al costado de Jacob, era _Sherlock Holmes._

_**-**_¿Te gusta Sherlock Holmes?

-Un poco, ese libro es de Billy, y me recomendó que lo leyera supuestamente este año me van a tomar en el colegio.

-Ahh, que bien.

-¿Has leido el libro?

-La verdad es que no, dije, siempre creí que era un libro de hombres.

-Para nada, ¿quieres leerlo?

-Ehh...

Dudé al recordar que no había venido con esa intencion hasta que escuché el rugido de el estomago de Jacob y me acordé que no había desayunado.

-Perdón, dijo Jake.

-La verdad Jake, si quiero leerlo y mientras tanto anda, desayuna.

-Gracias Bella, regresaré lo mas rápido posible.

* * *

Habían pasado 15 minutos de que Jacob se había ido y de que yo _leía_ este libro, la verdad _leía_ no es una palabra bien dicha, la palabra verdadera era _pasar el tiempo,_ pero en eso en un capitulo hubo una estrofa que me interesó.

_-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora Sherlock?, dijo su fiel compañero Watson._

_-Elemental mi querido Watson, iremos al lugar de los hechos._

_-¿A la casa de la señora?._

_-Asi es, supongo que debe haber alguna pista que nos lleve hacia nuestro objetivo._

Claro, eso era **debe haber alguna pista que nos lleve hacia nuestro objetivo, **tenía a Jacob que me ayudaría a averiguar el secreto y tenía toda la disponibilidad de entrar a la casa de Edward y averiguar todo acerca del oscuro secreto y el paradero de mis vampiros.

En eso Jacob regresó y le dije:

-Jake, hora de irse a la casa de los Cullen.

-Está bien Bella, pero ¿porque?.

-Porque lo digo, y ademas ibas a ayudarme en todo, tengo una pista.

-Muy bien, dejame vestirme.

-Ohh, lo siento todavia sigues en pijama.

Dejé que se vistiera, luego salimos de su casa y nos dirijimos en mi coche a la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Jacob?

-¿Si?

-Podrias hacerme el favor de no arrugar la nariz, no hay vampiros cerca.

-Ugh, perdona.

Encontré la llave en la segunda maceta del jardin de los Cullen, me dirigí a la puerta y puse la llave en el cerrojo, en eso la puerta abrió.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!!, perdonen la demora, la verdad es que no tenía idea ni tiempo ya que me fuí de vacaciones, pero ya regresé feliz y contenta.

GRACIAS por la gran acogida que tuvo mi historia "Un día de Locos", recien leo los rewiews y me hacen sacar una sonrisa ;), no me esperaba tanto, la verdad es que si, esta muy buena la historia en especial el tercer capitulo, pasarian por mi historia? xD

Bueeno, pido rewiews.. y mas rewiews... pido alertas... y que me agregen a favoritos... y pido mas rewiews... y pido que tengan un bonito dia :3

Besos y abrazos para ustedes, suerte y que todo lo que hagan salga muy bien(:

cuidense y dejen un simple rewiew que es gratis(:

Hasta la proxima!

Imaginary Person.-


End file.
